1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to systems and methods for operating a barrier such as a door, and in particular to operating a barrier with the use of an alternating current synchronous motor.
2. Background
Door operators that operate automatically are commonly used in high traffic public areas, such as airports, supermarkets, and department stores. Most of these automatic door operators make use of infrared sensing or other human detection means to trigger such door opening/closing action. Other automatic door operators are available for use with swinging doors, and which provide easy access for different kinds of swinging doors, including interior doors found in most homes, front entry doors, doors between the garage and interior of the house, etc. However, such residential automatic door operators are typically targeted to specific types of customers, such as senior citizens and handicapped individuals, since they tend to be expensive and complicated. The majority of the public would find these operators too expensive and difficult to install. Thus, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these deficiencies and enables the general public to afford the ease of accessibility of an automatic door operator.